The mission
by SilverDruidess
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are a great team, that s for sure. But she is sent on another missions, for once with someone else, unaware of how things might change for her. However, she does enjoy getting to know fellow Agent Sharon Carter during a mission that leads them to work with the X-Men.
1. First encounter

Another day at the office, so to speak. Natasha had just returned from another mission with Hawkeye, only to be called into Director Fury's office. He wanted to speak with her, alone. On most days, those things didn t mean anything good. But somehow she had a feeling it would be different this time. Not because she was Fury's favorite. Just because this day seemed to be rather good from the beginning and she tried to be more positive about things. However, she had just returned from a mission with Clint and they had yet to change from their outfits and also had wounds the needed to be tended to. They were sitting in one of the rooms where they usually prepared for their missions and Clint was pulling off his shoes, wiggling his toes. "So good to finally be out of those." He laughed, wiggling his foot in her direction in an attempt to put a smile on his best friend's face. Yet, the only reaction from her was an annoyed groan and an attempt to push his foot away. "Clint, stop acting so childish." Natasha just said when the door opened. A young woman stepped inside, chewing on her bottom lip and for a moment unsure what to say. "Agent Romanoff?" Clint lightly nudged Natasha, a smug grin on his face which earned him a punch on his chest from his partner. "Cut it out." She snapped at him and looked at the blonde. "Agent Carter, right?" Surprised that the one woman she had always admired since she joined SHIELD knew her name, Sharon blushed a little. "Y-Yes." Letting out a chuckle, Natasha lightly nudged her side. "No reason to be shy. You lived across the hall from Captain America without a problem, but blush like crazy when you talk to a simple woman like me?" "She likes you." Clint chimed in on the cnversation while putting away his quiver. His words only caused the young blonde to blush even more and earned him another not so nice reaction from Natasha. This time she sent her still full bag flying against him, causing him to crash into the wall, sliding to the ground with the bag on his lap, all happening in an almost too comically way. His shades hung low on his nose, one half lower than the other and he looked clearly dizzy. At that sight, both women could only laugh and Natasha went to retrieve her bag and help him up. "Ow..." The archer frowned at her, but she only gave him an almost soft smile as apology before turning to Sharon. "So...what is it? Fury got a new mission?" Chewing on her bottom lip again while trying not to stare at the two friends interact almost as if they were a married couple, Sharon tugged at her sleeves. "Fury wants to see you, I don t know why. He only sent me to get you, Agent Romanoff."

Well, that was something new. Normally Fury wanted to see both of them together to either compliment them on their successful mission...or to yell at them for a sloppy mission. "Only me?" Natasha asked Sharon with an arched brow, not convinced by that. Sharon nodded. "Yeah. He said he would talk to Agent Barton later." "I see. Well then...see you later." With that she kissed the still confused Clint's cheek, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out. "So, you have any idea why he wants to see only me?" Natasha asked Sharon while they walked through the hallways and Sharon could only shake her head. "All I know is that he sent for me and then sent me to get you because of some kind of special mission." "Hmm...that really is strange." To that Sharon could only nod. While she had seen Natasha around and even around Steve, she had never thought she would actually get to talk to her or even spend time with her. As one of SHIELD's best agents, the redhead was always so busy after all and her time at the helicarrier was brief. And now? Now she finally got to at least walk with her and didn t get out a word once they were done talking about whatever Fury might have planned. But Natasha found herself in a similar situation. Words weren t her strongest suit, even after all those years and while she would most likely never say it out loud or even admit it to just a single person, she had been curious about the blonde, had wished to spend some time with her to get to know her. Not to set her up with Steve or someone else, but because she had found herself quite curious about the other woman, something that was new to her. For a moment they just walked in silence until they had reached the office. "Let s go then?" Sharon asked carefully, patiently awaiting her answer. "No way out from here." Natasha chuckled and opened the door to the office, stepping inside while Sharon just followed. Director Fury looked up from the screen he was looking at and stood up. "Close the door." The blonde nodded and quickly closed the door before following Natasha to stand in front of Fury's desk. Natasha dropped the bag on one of the chairs, crossing her arms. "So what s this about Fury? Just got back from a mission and you plan on dragging me into another?" He completely ignored her questions and placed his hands behind his back. "Agent Romanoff, you are familiar with the work Agent Carter has been doing over the past years?" Arching an eyebrow, the red haired spy nodded. "Yeah, so?" "And you are familiar with her skills?" "Yes." "Good. Because I want you two to go on a mission together. Not planned to end in a fight or even involve fighting. But I need you two to take care of some business that has been brought to my attention by the Director of SWORD." "SWORD?" Sharon asked, a bit unsure. She had heard of the subdivision of SHIELD but didn t know much about them or their work. "Agent Romanoff?" "SWORD is a counter terrorism and intelligence agency which deals with extraterrestrial threats to world security. Acting as a subdivision of SHIELD, but is largely autonomous of its parent organization. The current head of SWORD is Special Agent Abigail Brand. Its primary command-and-control HQ is aboard the orbital space station known as the Peak. SWORD is known to have at least one undercover operative in the X-Mansion, also called the Xaviers School for the Gifted, a safe haven for mutantkind to learn control over their various powers." Natasha replied without any change in her blank expression. She knew about all this, had worked with SWORD before and had even worked with the X-Men through some channels to keep the world safe. Sharon listened to all of that, just nodding from time to time. Well, that was interesting. "So...we re going to go on a mission for SWORD?" Fury chuckled and looked at a monitor for a moment. "Not exactly. It is more of a personal request from Agent Brand." Natasha let out a sigh and lightly rubbed the side of her head. "Let me guess...some kind of experiment a certain someone needs help with and because Abby has no time, she sends me in again because I know as well how he ticks. And I gotta take Carter with me so she can learn what other things we do." Fury nodded and turned to her again. "Well, you two got your assignment. So get out and get it done. I need you back here as soon as possible, got it? Otherwise I send Barton out alone." Hearing that, Natasha grabbed her bag and grabbed Sharon's arm before she could say anything.

As soon as they had left the office, Natasha let go of her and gave her another nudge. "Get a bag with the most important things and meet me up on deck. We re gonna take just a small jet." Sharon nodded and ran off. Just a short time later the two women met up at the deck and as soon as they had entered the jet, Natasha began to start it up. "So...where exactly are we going?" The londe asked from the back, putting their bags away while sometimes glancing at her partner for this mission. After setting up the flight route and starting everything up, Natasha focused on getting them in the air, remaining silent to concentrate. Once they were in the air and on their way, she finally turned part of her attention to Sharon. "To the Xavier Institute, meeting someone we re supposed to help." "And who are we helping?" God, was she always like that? Natasha rolled her eyes at all the question Sharon was asking. Okay, it was kind of cute, but she should have picked up on a few things at least. Letting out a sigh, she just stared outside for a moment. "His name is Henry McCoy. He is a good friend of Agent Brand a from what I learned a brilliant man...and also very friendly even though his appearance might seem a little frightening." "Why that?" "You remember it is a place for mutants, right?" "Yeah. So...is he some kind of human monster?" Hearing that, Natasha laughed. "No, he s a big blue fuzzball. I was at the Institute once, but didn t get to meet him. This time I will meet up with him and you will get the big tour and join us later in the lab." "Alright. So..." Sharon began, most likely going to ask another question. "No more questions." The redhead immediately silenced her. "I need to fly this baby and get us there safe. There s a file in the box on your right. Read it." "A-Alright..." Sharon muttered and retreated to her seat with the file in hand, reading through it while her red haired companion focused on flying the jet. It didn t bother her to work with someone else or to go see Hank. But it bothered Natasha that she couldn t hang out with Clint for the next days and instead had to work with the one woman who completely confused her. Well, not like she wasn t confused enough around Clint, but this? This was even more confusing.

Trying not to think of it, she focused on flying and soon they landed at the Institute, already being welcomed by Charles Xavier himself. After turning off the engine and shutting everything down, Natasha stepped out of the jet and motioned for Sharon to follow her while Xavier and his blue furred friend, who was no other than Henry McCoy, came closer as well. "Agent Romanoff. It is a pleasure to see you again." The Professor began and smiled at her, obviously glad to see her. "The pleasure is all mine Professor." Natasha replied and turned to Hank. "Dr. McCoy, I have heard only great things about you." "I had hoped so. Of course I believe there is nothing bad that Agent Brand would have aid about me." He chuckled lightly and showed both women a friendly smile. "And who might your beautiful companion be?" Giving her a light nudge, Natasha encouraged Sharon to join the conversation. "Agent Sharon Carter." She then introduced herself with a somewhat shy smile. The two men now greeted her as well and the Professor then lead her away to show her around and show her where the two could sleep should it all take longer than planned.

For a moment Hank and Natasha stood there, watching the other to leave. But then Hank turned to her with a smile. "While she is getting to see the wonderful places our home has to offer, shall we get to the lab already and talk about the planned experiment?" A small smile stole its way on Natasha's face while she watched Sharon walk away. She really was a beautiful woman...and very sweet. Her trail of thoughts was cut short by the voice of Hank ringing in her ears. Brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, the red haired Russian turned her attention back to the blue furred mutant she had come to call an ally and friend. "Sure." Hank chuckled lightly, pretending to be unaware of how Natasha had been looking at Sharon. But he was fully aware of what had been going on and while Natasha didn t know why she couldn t keep her eyes off the blonde for long, he knew what it was. It was the same thing that made him steal glances at the SHIELD Agent. Not love, but desire. "Follow me, Agent Romanoff." He then said in his always so calm voice, motioning for her to follow.

With that small smile on her face, Natasha followed Hank from the jet, down the path to the mansion since they had to land the jet outside. A few students who were outside, enjoying the day, curiously watched Hank and the Agent but they didn t dare to approach them. The last time one of them had dared to approach her in a too flirty way, she had broken his arm for that stupidity. After that they had learned to fear her. Natasha and Hank soon reached the large gates of the mansion and stepped inside.

"It has been quite a while since I was here." Following him, Natasha looked around. It really had been a while, but she always enjoyed being around. Hank let out a soft chuckle and lead her through the hallways, down to his lab. "You are always welcome here." He smiled at her, always enjoying her company. "Thank you, Hank. And you always have my support." "Thank you, my dear. I have been wondering." While walking down the stairs to his lab, he let out a sigh. "How is Agent Brand doing? It has been quite a while since I had the chance to see her." A low chuckle escaped Natasha and she nudged the door of his lab open before holding it open for him. "You don t have to talk like that around me. I know what has been between you two." She winked at him and Hank let out a low chuckle, slipping into the room before closing the door behind them. "It just didn t feel right to approach it in such a way. I do care about her a lot, but things are not as easy as we wished." "I understand. But she has been alright. Given the circumstances...after all she is still on her personal leave." Hank nodded and lead her over to his desk. "Understandable. It has been a hard time for both of us."

In the meantime, Sharon had started to follow the Professor. But from time to time she glanced over her shoulder, unable to keep her eyes off Natasha. The Professor noticed it, but didn t say anything and asked no questions. He could have read her mind, but he knew it wasn t his place and he would never enter the minds of others without permission. But he didn t need his powers to see that the blonde was indeed interested in the Russian. "Have you worked with Agent Romanoff before?" Charles asked Sharon to get her attention back since she seemed a bit too distracted and almost tripped a few times. A faint blush showed on the blonde's cheeks and she bit her bottom lip. "No. Well, we were on the same side a lot before and when SHIELD was fighting, we both did. But never just her and me." Listening to her, Charles nodded a few times and lead her down the path to the large garden that Storm so often tended to when she had the time. "I see. Well, to something else now...as you might have known, the Institute is a school for mutants, to give them a safe haven where they can learn to control their powers and use them for good, like the protection of mankind which is what the X-Men, a group of my first students do."

"Of course." Sharon nodded and smiled. "It really is a great place and all those kids seem really happy here." "Most of them get to lead an easier life here, without the hate a lot of normal people have towards them. And here in the garden they get to relax and often play after a long day of studying." Looking around the beautiful garden with a smile, Sharon listened, the blush on her cheeks growing a bit when she saw a tall, white haired female in the arms of a shorter, dark haired man, laughing and whispering. "It really is a nice place." She looked back at the Professor who had now noticed the pair as well and a small smile showed on his lips. "And often love finds a way among us." He nodded his head over to the two. "Like Storm and Wolverine over there. Logan is not one who is known for the nice things. But while he spent his time here, he has grown to love Ororo, who with her calm nature is a great match for him." "I can see that. They seem very happy." Charles nodded to her and gestured for her to follow him.

Their path took Charles and Sharon through the garden and soon they entered the mansion through the backdoor. "A wonderful place, outside and on the inside." Sharon chuckled lightly and looked around in the large living room. "Thank you." The Professor smiled happily at her, glad she understood and was more open to mutantkind, and also that she enjoyed her time around them. "We try to give our students many choices what they could do with their free time when they are not working on their powers or studying for their classes." With that, he lead her through the other rooms, showing her the kitchen, the large library where Jean and Scott were sitting in a corner, quietly discussing some book they had been reading. Sharon's eyes grew bigger at the sight of all the books in the library and she smiled brightly. "Amazing. I would love to stay here to discover everything this place has to offer." Hearing that, Charles smiled and stopped to look at her. "You are welcome to come and visit us anytime." "Thank you. I really appreciate the offer." "No need to thank me."

Leading Sharon through the mansion, Charles soon lead her downstairs towards Hank's lab. "Down here we have the hangar and also Cerebro. And of course Hank's lab." "Cerebro?" A bit confused, Sharon arched a brow. "A machine we had built to be able to track down other mutants who might need help." "How does it work?" "I can show you. Follow me." He guided Sharon into the Cerebro room and as the door slid shut behind them, Sharon looked around in the large, mainly empty room. Charles moved over to the Cerebro helmet and its interface. "This is Cerebro. A telepath like me can use the helmet to cnnect with the interface which then, in combination with the shape and material of the room enhances the telepathic powers greatly, allowing the telepath to find another mutant even over a great distance." With that, he picked up the helmet. "I will show you what it can do, but I need silence to concentrate." Sharon nodded and stayed behind him while Charles carefully put on the helmet.

After some time of starting it, something similar to a holographic screen began to show around them, folding out into the whole room. Soon it seemed to zoom in on something, figures becoming visible until his focus was on someone, apparently located on a SHIELD Helicarrier. Completely amazed by that, Sharon watched in silence until it all faded away and Charles took off the helmet again. "Wow, that was incredible." "It is very exhausting work, but it helps us to keep watch over those who are against us, but also find those who might need our help." "And...who did you just focus on? As far as I know we don t have mutants in custody." Charles chuckled lightly and lead her out of the room and towards the lab. "Not in custody, but in your ranks. I had focused on Agent Brand." Sharon nodded slowly and followed him. "I see. She...has those fire powers, right? I barely know things about her...only that she is the Director of SWORD and basic things we need to know from the files."

Nodding, Charles opened the door to the lab and lead her inside. "I see. There is always a reason for certain secrets." A small smile showed on Sharon's lips and she slowly followed him inside. "Of course." Seeing Natasha and Hank both leaning over a table, discussing his notes, she took a step towards them before turning back. "Thank you, Professor. It really helped me understand a bit more." Charles nodded to her and left the room and Sharon moved towards the other two.

Hearing the door slide open, Natasha and Hank looked up from the notes and turned around. A small, yet somewhat shy smile showed on Sharon's lips when she stepped towards them. "So...what is this experiment about?" "How did the tour go?" Natasha asked at the same time as Sharon asked about the experiment. Both women laughed and Hank joined in on the laughter before picking up his notes. "You two go ahead and talk about the tour. I will have to prepare a few things." He smiled at them, but then quickly walked away, grabbing a few things. Natasha nodded and leaned against the desk, her hands resting on the surface while she watched Sharon now. "So...the tour?" Sharon watched her movements for a moment, her cheeks flushing red again. "Right..." She muttered and gave her best not to stare at Natasha. "He showed me the garden, the rest of the mansion...Oh...and he showed me how Cerebro works." "Pretty incredible, huh?" "Yeah. I ve never seen anything like it. It s amazing." "I ve only seen it, but not how it works." Chuckling lightly, Natasha pushed herself off the desk and lightly nudged her. "Lucky girl. Xavier doesn t show it to just everyone who is around the first day for a visit." The blush on Sharon's cheeks grew a bit more and she looked away, biting her lip when she felt the nudge. 


	2. The experiment

Hank soon returned with a few cables and began to plug them into machines around two tables that seemed like tables for surgery. "Alright, ready for the experiment?" Both women nodded, but Sharon still seemed a bit unsure. "But what is it about?" Natasha lightly nudged her towards one of the tables. "You will see." She just said and walked over to the other table. Hank watched them, but then turned away. "If you two would undress now please. I feel bad for asking this of you but for this you need to be fully naked." In a matter of seconds, Sharon's cheeks were burning red, but she did as he asked, slowly pulling off her suit, her shoes and soon the panties and her bra before laying down on the table. Natasha did the same, only a bit slower while going over a few notes. She knew what he had planned to test, but she still wasn t sure what to think of it. Once she was naked as well, she moved to lay down on the other table, both tables right next to each other. "Ready." Natasha then said and Hank turned around, moving to connect the tables with something so they could actually roll over to the other side. "Alright. I just need you two to relax now." He said with his so calm and gentle voice. The two women nodded and relaxed while he placed some pads on some parts of their bodies. The pads were connected to some of the machines and after checking every connection, he grabbed a syringe and carefully pushed the needle in Natasha's arm, injecting her with a light purple liquid before he injected Sharon with the same liquid. It would take some time until the pheromone mixture would unfold its effects, but he was curious if it would work and how their bodies would react.

Closing her eyes, Natasha tried to relax a bit more but it was clear that the serum was slowly starting to unfold so far unknown effects. Her body slightly trembled and her bottom lip quivered as unknown sensations began to rush through her body. Being raised as more a weapon than a woman, she had never experienced desire, lust and the sensations those two feelings could bring. The feeling of hands on her body not to harm but to provide more pleasure? Something she had never known before and now the illusion of it caused her body to tremble. A mewling sound and the sound of struggle right next to her told her that Sharon was experiencing the same. "Wh-What is this?" Sharon muttered, trying to cover her chest with her hands, arching her back when those invisible hands reached a more sensitive part of her. Hank's fluffy ears perked up while he curiously watched how the serum began to work on them, both women showing the same effects but also displaying some more unique reactions. While Natasha was more calm, her body tensing and twitching while she bit her lip to hold back a low moan, Sharon showed different reactions. The body of the blonde trembled more, low moans escaped her and she lightly bucked her hips a few times before she arched her back again. Seeing that she was almost falling off the table, Hank slowly moved closer and gently grabbed Sharon's left wrist, strapping to the table before doing the same with her right wrist and her ankles. "Fascinating." He rumbled lowly, carefully letting one finger trail over her side. "Hnnggh..." Sharon trembled more when in addition to the invisible hands she now felt the furred fingers of Hank on her sensitive skin. Watching her reactions, Hank slowly moved a bit closer.

This was just science, he tried to tell himself, but the sight of two naked women displayed in such a way in front of him of course had its effects on the always so calm man. After all he had desires, needs that needed to be taken care of. But should he take advantage of this situation? Could he really do that? Hank was still unaware of what other effects the serum might have on them, but he just had to know. It was all for science, right? With that in mind to remind himself not to go too far, Hank slowly stroked over Sharon's side before his large hand carefully cupped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. A low moan escaped the blonde when she felt the squeeze, her eyelids fluttering before she finally opened them to look at him, her eyes quickly growing bigger when she realized what was going on. But that gentle smile on his lips helped her relax again. And so she just gave in to what he was doing. Smiling and clearly excited for his own experiment, Hank continued to gently massage her breast, leaning in to give a lick to her nipple, causing Sharon to arch her back with a low moan. The blonde's body trembled with desire while his teasing licks and the invisible fingers of the serum drove her into a state that resembled the heat of a feral beast.

Her nipples hardened and her legs twitched slightly while her own desire was now clearly showing. Hank's nose twitched a little when he caught the scent that came from that sweet spot between her legs. A low, rumbling purr escaped him and his ears perked up. Very slowly he slowly moved down on his knees while moving the table into a different position, almost as if Sharon was hanging on the wall in front of him. Leaning forward a little, he allowed his hands to rest on her thighs, soft fur rubbing over her skin, teasing the sensitive flesh. Sharon's eyes slowly fell shut and she shuddered, letting out a somewhat mewling moan. Hank watched her carefully while he slowly stroked over her thighs, one large hand slowly moving closer to her crotch, briefly touching that hot, twitching spot, causing her to let out another moan.

His own arousal became quite evident through the growing bulge in his briefs and the lower moans of Natasha that came from the other table only added to his own desire. With a low rumble, he leaned closer and his wet nose touched Sharon's wet folds. Hank's ears perked up and his fur stood on end when he felt just how strongly the body of the blonde SHIELD agent was reacting to his touch in combination with the serum. But he stopped right where he was, his wet nose touching Sharon's folds, his ears wiggling. Was this right? Could he really do such things to a defenseless woman? Sure, it was in the name of science but it all felt so wrong and at the same time so right. The blue furred mutant was conflicted. The women had desires and needs that needed to be taken care of. Needs his serum woke in them. So it was his responsibility to take care of them, right? A soft sigh escaped him, causing his warm breath to tickle the sensitive flesh of the agent in front of him.

The feeling of his wet nose, his warm breath teasing her folds nearly drove the blonde insane and while she was still unsure what to really think of all this, her body was begging for the release that never seemed to come. Sharon's slender form trembled, the nipples of her perky breasts hardened while that sweet sweet spot between her legs emitted a scent similar to the one of a female wolf in heat. Catching that scent of hers, Hank let out a low rumble, his fur fluffing up, ears perked up. The bulge in his briefs throbbed, his own desire clearly showing more and he slowly rubbed his nose over her slit. Hearing another moan come of the woman's lips, he didn´t stop. Instead he let his rough tongue slowly trail over her wet folds, slowly starting to let his tongue dig into her, being squeezed by her tight walls.

A low, rumbling purr came over the blue furred mutant's lips, causing vibrating sensations to ripple over her already almost dripping folds. His one large hand slowly cupped her wet slit before sliding one thick finger into her. That one single touch, combined with the feeling of those invisible hands and his tongue teasing her so very sensitive clit were enough. Sharon arched her back in a loud moan, her slender form twitching violently while Hank very slowly moved his finger in and out of her in very slow thrusts. But that moan, a signal that she could not control herself any longer, was what finally broke something in him and he used his other hand to slide down his briefs, allowing his thick cock to finally be free. His hand gripped his throbbing and almost painfully hard shaft, starting to slowly stroke himself and while he continued to lick and suck hungrily on her wet slit, lapping up all her juices that already began to drip from her twitching folds, he also began to buck his hips a little, thrusting into his own hand. His own moans were barely heard in comparison to the moans of the blonde who was getting closer to her first orgasm. Wiggling his tongue into her tight folds, Hank tried to push her even further just when he suddenly felt something, the feeling of soft lips touching his cock.

Having gone unnoticed by him so far, Natasha had been tormented by only the sound of Sharon's moans and the touch of the invisible hands. Being the talented woman she was, she had managed to escape the bonds that had held her on the table. And so she had managed to sneak up on Hank and when he was distracted enough by Sharon, she slipped between him and the table, kneeling down right in front of his throbbing length. Slender fingers reached for his balls, carefully stroking and massaging them while her lips wrapped around the thick head of his cock. Hank let out a rumbling moan, louder this time and the moan sent vibrating sensatons through Sharon's body, finally pushing her over the edge as she began to scream and twitch even more, screaming out her orgasm while her juices splattered over Hanks lips and in his soft fur. Panting and whimpering, Sharon tried to calm herself while Hank could only continue to moan as Natasha was sucking harder on his cock. His hand that had been holding it steady, now moved to her head, stroking through her hair and he finally looked down. No words came over his lips but seeing the red haired spy so eagerly suck on his cock did catch him by surprise. Holding her head carefully, he began to slowly move his hips, gently thrusting into her mouth.

But after a short time, he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her away. Only that Natasha didn't seem to want to give up that easily. Her hands gripped his cock, slender fingers wrapping around the thick shaft while she began to stroke him. "Mhrrr…Natasha…" Hank rumbled lowly, more as a warning. He knew that if she kept going at this rate and with all the power she had, he would be done too soon. And so he forced her away from his cock and managed to bend her over the table Sharon was laying on. Having returned it back to ist normal position, he brought Natasha's face close to Sharon's glistening wet folds. Natasha's tongue flicked out, giving the wet lips of her partner a lick to taste her and when she heard the almost mewling moan from Sharon, she buried her face in the other woman's lap, licking and sucking at her clit while slowly pushing one finger inside of her. But just when Sharon let out a loud moan, Natasha let out a soft moan as well. While she had started to lick Sharon, Hank had stepped behind her, one hand on her perfectly shaped rear while the other guided his cock, his thick head rubbing against her before he slowly pushed into her.

Natasha's body trembled a little when she felt how his incredible thickness spread her tight walls almost painfully wide. But this pain was something she liked, even though she had never experienced it before. Her tight walls soon clenched tight around him again and Hank grunted lowly while trying to bury his full length inside of her. From time to time he pulled back a little more, only to push forward to slowly ease more of his thick shaft into her. For a moment the redhead stopped licking her blonde friend, looking at him over her shoulder and that look was all he needed. While she once against began sucking and licking at Sharon's clit, making the blonde moan with every thrust her finger made, Hank began to roughly thrust into Natasha and in the matter of seconds, the normally silent lab was filled by the sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh while Hank rather roughly pounded into the red haired agent who made the blonde on the table moan and squeal in pleasure while moaning and almost purring herself.

But after a while, Hank pulled out of Natasha and also pulled her away from Sharon who was twitching under a second orgasm, her juices dripping on the table and over her thighs. He now removed Sharon's shackles while Natasha climbed onto her table again where Hank then put her shackles on again and motioned for Sharon to come closer. Barely able to stand on her feet and still trembling, the blonde followed and he helped her to bend over the table, her face now buried in Natasha's lap where she began to lick and suck at the other's slit, causing Natasha to almost immediately mewl and moan under her next orgasm while the blonde was only lapping up her sweet juices. Pumping his own hand up and down on his throbbing and aching shaft, Hank watched for a moment. But then he stepped behind Sharon, spreading her tight folds with two fingers while he nudged his cock against her so very tight entrance. Carefully easing his thick shaft into her, Hank let out another low grunt, having to focus on his angle while trying not to cum. The pre that leaked from his tip made it a bit easier for him to push into her, even though her tight walls were already dripping wet. The blonde was just so very tight that he wondered if she could even take him. Hearing both woman moan and mewl in pleasure, he then put a bit more force into it and thrusted into her, causing her belly to bulge out just slightly from his size. Moaning against Natasha's folds, Sharon could hold back any longer and bucked her hips a little. And so Hank grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her, picking up the pace until he found a rough and hard but steady rhythm to thrust into her. His own moans mixed under the moans and mewls of the two women and while Sharon was eating out Natasha, she also moved one hand up to grop and massage the other's soft breast, twisting her nipple.

And so once again for a while only the lewd slapping and moaning was heard until Hank knew couldn't hold it any longer. Both women already trembled under their orgasms, moaning and their bodies twitching. While still thrusting into her, he lifted Sharon up, pushing her on top of Natasha where both women almost immediately engaged each other in a passionate kiss. Hank slowly pulled out of Sharon, lsiding his cock in that tight space between their pussies, thrusting into there only a few times until his cock began to shoot out hot ropes of his thick cum between their bodies, painting not only their bellies but also her tits white. Panting heavily, Hank leaned over the two woman, nuzzling them before carefully helping them to sit up.

The serum had done ist job, ist effects slowly ceasing while the women recovered. "Well…that sure was something…" Natasha muttered, still panting while holding Sharon in one arm. The blonde was still unable to really say something, her body still recovering from the effects of the serum and the passionate moments. Hank had stepped away to retrieve his briefs, but also to get some towels which he then handed to the two agents. "You have my thanks for assisting me with the test of my serum. But I suggest you clean yourselves."


End file.
